love letters
by flower7052
Summary: slightly cracky modified shuffle meme with slightly insane story. Len's been getting love letters and has to choose who to go with. Story is better than summary. contains slight yaoi and abusive kiyoteru.


_so, I modified the shuffle meme when I got bored and just wrote through all the songs! so it's all a bit off a odd mess but meh! all rights and so on go to the original owners blah blah blah._

song list:

Imitation black

You're an ass rave remix

Romeo and Cinderella

Little bad girl

The cave

Higurashi theme song

Monster without a name

Boulevard of broken dreams

I gave you all

21 guns

Len sat down on his bed and spread out the piles and piles of love letters and roses in front of him. God dam it. Why did he wait years for a boyfriend and then two come along at once?! And now he was expected to pick between then. Re-reading a few of the letters, Len sighed, they were both so hot, so perfect, so clever – ok, scrap clever- but they were both incredibly hot and he didn't have a clue how to choose! As he picked up one of the roses, a few petals fell off and fluttered their way to the floor, shimmering like blood in the light that poured through the open window. Just as he was admiring the way the petals glistened, the bedroom door flew open and Rin charged in in a dress that was (in lens opinion) way too tight and way too short. "Lenny! Can I borrow your-" Rin glanced at the bed and then at all the love letters scatted around the room and smiled "Oh, lenny! You didn't tell me you were a player!"

"fuck you"

"but lenny!"

"stop calling me that name!" Len quickly began picking up the letters and stuffing them back in the draw they came from while trying to ignore rin.

"who are they from?"

"You don't need to know, now fuck off and go make out with miku or whatever!"  
"LEN!"

"what?"

Cursing under her breath, Rin stomped out of her brother's room and slammed the door behind her, sending a few off the letters floating off the bed. Shoving the last letter and rose back in the over-full draw, Len flopped back on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe now he could get some peace.

"Len!"

"well, fuck" or not as it seemed "kaito, what are you doing here and why are you climbing in my window instead of using the front door?"  
"I come to see you! You hadn't replied to my letters so I thought I needed to see if you're ok" Kaito dropped down from the window onto lens bed and, in his slight fall, managed to end up straddling him.

"ummm, kaito, do you think you could get off, it's just that-"

"shush" Kaito pressed his fingers against Lens lips and smirked while he reached out to caress Len's face with his free hand "you talk too much honey"

"my name is Len"

"oh come on! You know what I mean!" Kaito folded his arms and sat back on lens hips (much to len's annoyance)

"kaito! I was only joking" Wrapping his hands around Kaito's neck he pulled him closer until he could feel Kaito's warm breathe on his neck "I know, what you want and if you play your cards right you'll get it"

Smirking, Kaito pressed his lips to Len's and slowly began undoing his shirt until a hand stopped him "kaito, I … I'm not sure I'm ready actually"

"what? You were up for it a minute ago!"

"yeah, I know, It's just….I'm not sure if this is right at the moment"

"you mean you don't love me" Kaito climbed of Len and leaned back against the pale yellow wall at the end of the bed

"no! I do, I just, I don't know! I need time to think!"  
"about what?"

Len sat up and walked over to the bluenette as tears began to threaten him "I need time! I'll call you, I promise! Just let me think, please!"

As kaito climbed back out of the window, closing it behind him, the clouds passed over the sun and it suddenly grew eerily dark and silent. Len inadvertently shivered and reached for his hoodie. Slipping the jacket on over his shirt, a sharp scratching sound caught his attention. Skritch-skritch-bang. Skritch-skritch-bang. "Rin? Is that you?" the sounds got louder and began to spread along the wall "It's not funny! You're not scarring me!" That was a lie. Len was absolutely terrified to the point of almost peeing himself. Then he heard something else; something that sounded like a voice. "let me in! I'm fucking freezing my arse off out here!" yep that was a voice. Leaning out of the window, Len looked around and saw…..nothing.

"down here dummy!" Sure enough, looking down, Len saw a tiny thing. This tiny thing turned out to be a soaking wet Gachapoid who had to be lifted in the window by a very pissed off len. "why were you scratching my walls! You scarred me to death!"

Gachapoid shuffled towards the bedroom door and shrugged "I was just trying to get in the window"

"why is everyone using my window?!"

"Miku's sitting in front of the front door waving a leek and screaming battle cries, now open this door will you?"

"fine!" Len opened the bedroom door and 'accidently' (nope) kicked the little green thing into the hall, slamming the door behind him "what the hell's wrong with everyone today!?"

Turning around, the overstuffed draw full of love letters caught Len's attention "dam it! I have to choose one of them but which one…." Pulling open the draw len smiled and grabbed his phone "unless, I just….." Punching a number in, Len raised the phone to his ear and smiled as a voice clicked on "hey len"

"hey, Is Gakupo and kaito there?"

"yeah, why?"  
"put this on speaker will you?"

The phone clicked onto loudspeaker and almost immediately you could hear gakupo and kaito fighting "Gakupo, Kaito"

"yes len?"

"nope"

"what?"

"I don't love either of you!" smiling contently he added "Kiyoteru, Come round tonight – I might have something for you!" before hanging up, leaving the three to bicker.

_TIMESKIPPITY (IT'S LATE NOW)_

"Fuck you! Fuck all off you!" Len hurled an empty vodka bottle against the wall of his room and, content with the noise it made as it smashed, closed his eyes and sobbed. Kiyoteru had left a while ago, shortly after he had arrived – he took all he wanted and then just left without another word. Hauling his naked and slightly bruised body off the bed, Len dragged himself to the shower "fuck you Kiyoteru – fuck you" Letting the warm water run over his toned chest, he sighed "I should never have believed you loved me back - fucking liar!"  
Finishing in the shower and pulling on his nightshirt, Len traipsed into the lounge of the shared apartment and sank down on the sofa; flicking through the tv channels. Len lent back into the soft feathery pillows (luka insisted on them) and let the tears resume their path down his cheeks. He couldn't get Kiyoteru out of his head. He tried so hard to be everything that man wanted -god he wanted him – but in the end he was just after one thing and nothing more. "Damn you all" dropping the remote to the floor, Len sighed "Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru – Damn you! Fuck you! I hate you all!"


End file.
